1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to applying a fluid onto a surface and, in particular, to a tool for applying a fluid onto a surface. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for integrating the dispensing and delivery of a fluid to an applicator and the application of the fluid onto one or more surfaces by the applicator.
2. Background
Some manufacturing and assembly operations may require that a high-viscosity fluid be applied onto the surfaces of various objects. As one illustrative example, certain assembly operations may require that a coat of sealant material be applied over the exposed ends of installed fasteners. The coat of sealant material may need to be applied in a manner that completely covers the exposed ends of the fasteners and the surfaces around the fasteners.
Oftentimes, manual tools are used to apply high-viscosity fluids, such as, for example, but not limited to, sealant materials, onto surfaces. An example of one of these tools is a brush that has a handle with bristles attached to the handle. For example, a brush may be used to brush a coat of sealant material over an exposed end of a fastener element installed in an object and over a portion of the surface of the object surrounding the exposed end of the fastener element. A human operator, such as a qualified sealer, may dip the bristles of the brush into a container of sealant material and then use the bristles to brush the sealant material over the fastener element.
When sealant material is to be applied over hundreds of fasteners, the human operator may need to frequently re-dip the bristles of the brush into the container of sealant material. In some cases, the brush may need to be wrung on the lip of the container each time the brush is dipped into the sealant material to remove excess sealant material from the brush prior to application. The human operator may apply the sealant material over the fasteners by moving the brush back and forth multiple times over each of the fasteners to ensure complete coverage of the ends of the fasteners.
This type of manual application of sealant material may be more time-consuming and require more effort than desired. Further, this type of manual application of sealant material may be more tiring for the human operator than desired. Additionally, this type of process may require a human operator to have a certain level of skill and knowledge to prevent over-application or under-application of the sealant material. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.